My ending to the series
by dreamwriter200
Summary: Ok, so I got bored and wrote the finally ended up writing the final couple of scenes for the last Alex Rider book. I did 1 or 2 things to spite AH. First, he always makes us Americans seem like hicks who don't care about anything, so Alex moves to America


Alex watched from the window for a few moments. Suddenly someone seized his shoulder dragging him backwards. A hand covered his mouth, though he had no intention of screaming, while another arm wrapped itself around his chest, cutting off movement of his arms. Alex started to wriggle and fight but a sharp pain in his neck ended that. He felt a needle being removed from the side of his neck, and realized that he had been sedated. The serum spread quickly, and even thought he tried to stay awake, the world was suddenly black.

The first thing Alex noticed was a gentle rocking. Then sounds came back. A man yelling, but muffled as if heard from inside a thick-walled room. A humming motor. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a small bedroom. Everything came together. He was on a boat, in probably what was supposed to be a cabin for the captain. There wasn't much furniture, just the bed which wasn't made and a few things that seemed to belong in a storage closet. _Probably wasn't enough room_ he thought. The boat lurched to the left and there was much pain in his wrists as the metal cuffs dug in. Taking a deep breath, he wiggled as close to the wall as possible, to minimize this effect. Then he sighed. _I can't escape. Who knows how far from land we are, and how long we've been on here. Even if I could get out of here, there is nowhere to go. _So Alex would wait.

The rocking of the boat was strangely relaxing, and before he realized it, he was asleep. A loud thud woke him, in time to see a tall (at least from his angle) muscular man. Without saying anything, he took a key from his pocket and removed the cuffs from the wall, thought somehow Alex's wrists were still locked together. Alex stumbled through the door, half pushed by the man. He kept a hand tightly squeezing Alex's shoulder as they walked off the boat onto a dock on an island. Two more men were there, none were recognizable, none with a face that is easily remembered. They each put a hand on his shoulders and began to lead him toward the forest that covered most of the island, leaving the muscular man behind. He didn't seem happy about being left behind. They trudged through the trees until they came to a clearing. Or, rather, and area with less dense trees. One of the men held Alex to a medium sized tree, while the other one secured his hands behind it. The first one pulled out a gun and stared at it. Then his eyes were on Alex. Alex stared back, trying to give him and innocent expression to guilt-trip him. _They can't believe their shooting a child _he thought. He looked at the other man, then pocketed the gun, and walked back the way they had come. They other man seemed infuriated, pulling out a gun himself. But Alex could see that he wavered too. "Really?" he asked softly. "Are you really going to do that? Are you really going to kill me?" The man just stared at the gun, then Alex, for a long time. Sighing heavily, the other assassin turned, pocketed his gun, and walked back through the trees.

Alex hadn't realized how tense his muscles were. Slowly he relaxed, as he realized that they were just going to leave him. _I'm still going to die. Just slower. _He decided that he had a couple of options. The first one was to try to free himself, but since he had no gadgets, and the cuffs were reinforced steel, this wasn't likely. Second was the other obvious option. Let himself starve and become dehydrated. Die. But, he did think of one more option. _A while ago on the news, this girl survived in a locked car by making herself repeatedly unconscious. Maybe I could do the same. I have about the same amount of hope as she did, and she was rescued. _Alex began to hold his breath.

"Wake up. Wake up. Please wake up." The last word cracked. Alex opened his eyes to see a woman leaning over him. She had a soft, round face, with eyes so dark you could barely see the pupil, and hair so dark it seemed black. A smile spread across her face. She sat back, pulling herself out of his line of vision. Alex began to sit up, but she pushed him back down. "Stay there for a minute until you fully come around." She sounded American. Looking up, he realized that he was still in the "clearing" on the island. "How long have I been out?" he tried to ask, but there wasn't enough saliva in his mouth. He propped himself on his elbows, but then he fell back, unable to lift his own weight. Luckily, the woman caught him, and helped him lean against a tree. "Here, I bet you could use some water." She handed him a bottle of water. Taking it, he drank half of it in a few gulps. Smiling again, she handed him a granola bar, the kind hikers would buy. Taking it he asked again, "How long was I out?" She shrugged. "I was trying to wake you up for about twenty minutes. Before I found you though, I couldn't say. By the way, my name is Sarah." Alex took a bite; rolling this information around in his head. "I can understand that you won't trust a total stranger." She continued. "But, you did want to be untied, right?" Smiling, Alex nodded. "What were you doing here, before you found me?" he asked. "I was boating, and I didn't recognize this island, so I decided to explore. Little did I know that I would be finding a young boy, rather than a cool rock." Alex couldn't help another smile; she had such a happy personality. Checking her watch, she said, "Do you think you can stand? I'll take you back to the mainland, if that's what you want." Alex figured that he could trust her. He needed to contact some people anyway. She offered him her hand, and he took it. Standing up made his head spin, and he was suddenly on the ground again. "Close your eyes first. Then once you are steady on your feet, open your eyes." She said. This time she offered both hands. He took hold of them, and closed his eyes, allowing her to pull him upward. He waited for the rush of blood from his head to stop. "Open your eyes." She whispered. He opened them to see Sarah grinning. "What's so funny?" "I'm just glad that you're alright. You seem to have experienced a lot of trauma recently." Alex was surprised. "Are you a doctor?" "No, not a physical one. I deal with mental instability." "Oh, it's just that, you pinned that on the dot. I have-" Sarah held up a hand. "Don't tell me anything that I shouldn't know." This made him stop and think. What could he tell her that wouldn't get her into trouble? Obviously the look on his face was concerning because she asked "Do you need to tell me something?" Choosing his words carefully now, "Let me think about it, maybe I do, maybe I don't." Sarah nodded. She took his hand and led him through the trees.

Once they emerged out from the trees, Alex saw the beach where he first landed on the island. Instead of a menacing craft that he expected, there was a little house boat. They stepped on to the deck and Sarah got behind the controls. As soon as they started moving, Alex felt sick. After a minute or so of this, he raced over to the side and threw up. Sarah stopped the boat and rushed over. She helped him sit down against the side of the boat and told him to take deep breaths. With out warning, tears began to seep down his cheeks. Sarah sat down and just as if e were her son, she put her arms around him and let him all over her. When Alex had finally calmed down, he began apologizing, but Sarah interrupted him. "It's alright; I have plenty of nieces and nephews. Why don't you tell me what happened? I think you need to tell someone about this, even a total stranger." "I don't want to involve you in any of this. It's not for you, its not even for me, but I have no choice."

"I can take care of myself"

"It's not safe for anyone."

"You'll feel better."

Alex just sighed.

"You could start with your name."

"Alex."

Eventually she got him to tell the whole story of how he became a spy, his previous missions, and finally how he ended up on that island. By the end he was shaking. Sarah pulled him into a great big hug, whispering "I'm so sorry. That should never have happened to anyone." Even though Alex didn't really know her, he felt safe in her arms. Finally she released him. "Let me help you. As you have probably guessed, I'm American. The American government has laws about forced labor and things like this. Come live in America. You could live with Jack. I am a psychiatrist, so I can understand the emotional pain your in. Alex, think about how much better your life could be! You can make friends; American kids are always interested in foreigners. You can live a normal life!" "I really like the sound of that, and Jack is originally American. Would you help us move?" "Of course! Lets get back, and then we'll figure it out."

Sarah stood up and went back over to the controls. Once they docked, Sarah took Alex into her office, and they arranged for Alex and Jack to move to America. They would be living in Boston, Massachusetts.


End file.
